


悠游

by Hissori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissori/pseuds/Hissori
Summary: 1. 游戏版赤绿一起旅行的故事（目前包括阿罗拉和伽勒尔）2. 已交往设定3. 章节之间无固定联系，可独立观看
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 9





	1. 苹果

Ch1 苹果 

两位关都冠军到达拳关市的时候，天上正下着瓢泼大雨。雨水洗去了夏末的最后一份暑意，而随着今年冠军杯的落幕，伽勒尔人的热情也沉静下来。街上少有行人，即便有也都撑着伞行色匆匆，没有人留意到与自己擦肩而过的人是另一个地区的风云人物。

赤红和青绿来伽勒尔的事没有通知任何人，过海关时着实遇到了不小的麻烦。他们成功地将妙蛙花和水箭龟带进了伽勒尔，但不幸的是大比鸟和胡地被工作人员发现了。

“荒唐的规定。”青绿对此非常不高兴，甚至迁怒了他们乘坐的钢铠鸦车队，认为它们的飞行速度和大比鸟比起来差远了，选择性地忽略了不是谁都能将大比鸟培育得像自己的一样好这件事。

拳关市的道馆馆主出门了，据说是去了雨天的逆鳞湖寻找黏黏宝。逆鳞湖位于旷野地带深处，湖畔的巨石阵四周产出许多珍惜的进化石。很可惜，在从拳关市进入旷野地带的入口，他们被要求出示伽勒尔地区的道馆挑战徽章[1]。

赤红和青绿对视了一眼，双双露出无奈的笑容，这里可没有茶可以贿赂警卫。尽管皮卡丘和伊布对远处那闪烁着红光的洞穴十分感兴趣，他们也只能打道回府。

拳关是个大城市，时装店的衣服种类也很多——“难以置信，我们在伽勒尔干的第一件事居然是逛服装店。”青绿忍不住抱怨——他们给碧蓝带了一副玳瑁花纹的墨镜，因为她嫌弃男孩子们挑选裙子的审美，而他俩都不想承受忘记给她带礼物的后果。

挑选完给碧蓝的礼物，男孩子们买衣服的过程变得十分迅速。赤红几乎一年到头都穿着差不多类型的短袖，青绿则认为伽勒尔的服装设计相较于卡洛斯缺乏新意。随意地买了几件换洗衣物后他们走进一家对战咖啡厅，两人的精神都为之一振。毫无悬念地，他们赢走了今日份全部的糖果，还见到了伽勒尔地区特有的霜奶仙。也许娜娜美会喜欢，青绿这么想着，而赤红已经开始在图鉴上查找小仙奶的捕捉地点。

无所事事的时光一晃而过。天色本就暗沉，傍晚时分更是黑得不像夏季。他们往城市的西面走去，寻找适合住宿的旅馆。尽管现在还算旅游旺季，托冠军杯在宫门市举办的福，要在拳关找一家价格合适的旅馆不会太难。

意外就是在这时候发生的。拳关市郊有一片密集的防沙林，正当赤红把挡在两人眼前的树枝拨开时，一个精灵球袭击了他。

是的，一个精灵球。赤红看上去有点惊讶，但是皮卡丘用电光一闪把球撞了回去。袭击者发出一声惨叫——皮卡丘对偷袭训练师的行为非常生气，电光一闪也用了十足的力道。

“抱——抱——抱歉！”袭击者眼泪汪汪，是个穿蓝色夹克的男孩，看上去年纪还很小，“我以为是宝可梦……”他说话的声音越来越小，但是不妨碍两人明白他没有恶意。

“捕捉宝可梦前先进行对战削弱对方体力，没有人教过你吗？”青绿看上去很想问男孩将赤红当成了什么宝可梦，但馆主的职业习惯让他先指出了对方存在的问题。

“可是我没有宝可梦可以对战啊。”男孩小心翼翼地抬头看了青绿一眼，“你——你是不是？”

“我是不是？”

“我在电视上看到过你。”男孩的眼睛亮了起来，“你以前是关都的冠军，大木先生。”

“好久以前的事了。”青绿笑了起来，“那时候你出生了吗？”

“我没有，但是我姐姐很喜欢你。我可以要一份签名吗？”

伽勒尔确实比阿罗拉更加繁华，这里的人也更加热爱观看宝可梦对战。至少在阿罗拉，他和赤红去海边冲浪的时候从来没有人认出过他们曾是关都十年前的冠军。他们和男孩聊了会儿天（不好意思，赤红并没有聊天的技能），有些问题并不好回答，比如“石英联盟真的每年都会有新冠军吗”。当然是假的，青绿在心里想，不过石英联盟的冠军确实更换得有些频繁，而且除了渡，没有一个老实呆在联盟的。

“他把你的帽子当成啃果虫了。”青绿有些好笑地弹了弹赤红的帽檐，“现在的孩子可真早熟。”

伽勒尔地区的人认为，在告白时将啃果虫送给对方，两个人就会永远在一起。

即便不送这个，我们也会永远在一起。青绿有些骄傲地想，他和赤红在一起的过程顺利到他自己都觉得不可思议，毕竟青绿知道自己不是个坦率的人。那只是个平平无奇的下午，青绿正在指挥道馆里的训练家重新布置场地。他下定决心要给那些不像样的新人一点教训，最近其他七位馆主放水放得有些太过了，害得青绿不能心安理得地玩失踪。他一回头，就看到赤红站在道馆门口，整个人像要融化在夕阳的光辉里。

赤红晒黑了。相比起终年暴雪的白银山，常青市也称得上阳光充沛。这位劲敌兼友人似乎更耐寒不耐热，满是汗水的衣衫贴在身上，腰腹部的线条十分美好，青绿暗自惊讶自己竟有些移不开视线。

“嘿——等一下，赤红！我们还没完工呢！”赤红看上去对变了模样的传送装置很感兴趣，要命的是皮卡丘也是如此，青绿可不想新添置的设施毁于皮卡丘的静电。

他当时直接抓住了赤红的手。

这动作很大胆。自从好几年前他们最后一次打架后，两人已经许久没有发生直接的肢体接触。赤红的手和几年前完全不一样了，坚实有力得不像个十几岁的男孩子。青绿当时肯定脸红了，就在他想把手收回去、然后说点俏皮话掩饰自己的真情流露时，赤红的另一只手覆盖上了青绿的手背。

该死的夏天……不，这迷人的夏天。那时候的青绿还不能像现在这样准确地判断赤红的意图，事实上他也不是很能肯定自己的。但是那种感觉很好，叫他有些飘飘然了，他不是唯一一个对竹马怀有奇怪心思还控制不住自己的人，尤其是另一个人还是赤红。

常青道馆的训练家们像被按下暂停键后又恢复了，他们甚至比一切发生前（看上去）更加忙碌。青绿真希望他们能小声一点，不要叫他听到什么或失落或欣慰的啜泣，太尴尬了。不过这没有困扰到青绿，馆主大人潇洒地翘了班，把道馆的烦恼事务抛在脑后，去面对从过去到现在、以及未来要面对的最大的麻烦。

赤红似乎很想捉一只啃果虫，可惜他们在市郊逛了两圈也没看到这种伽勒尔特有的宝可梦的影子。天已经完全黑了，尽管青绿觉得他和赤红都不会介意在野外搭帐篷过夜，他们还是想尽可能提高在伽勒尔的生活质量。这可是难得的假期，没有渡或者家里的长辈在他们耳边唠唠叨叨，也不用应付随时随地可能跳出来挑战的菜鸟。

他们在旅馆里洗了澡，把潮湿的衣服扔进洗衣机里。青绿买了一袋苹果，他把它们一股脑儿倒在了水池边上。皮卡丘在他脚边皮卡皮卡地叫唤，不像伊布保持了基本的优雅和矜持，但它一直用期待的眼神盯着青绿的动作。

“太心急了，小祖宗们。”青绿洗了一个苹果，用小刀切成四份。皮卡丘抢过一份，啃得很欢，以至于青绿没有意识到它是酸的。

青绿的眉头皱成了一团，这引起了原本在调查伽勒尔地区宝可梦分布的赤红的注意。青绿把咬了一口的苹果塞进赤红嘴里，看到他和自己一样眉头皱成一团后露出恶作剧得逞的笑容。

“我就觉得这些苹果不太行。”他拿起一个看上去绿得离谱的苹果，有些懊恼于自己被商贩欺骗了，“他居然瞒着我们偷偷塞了这么多没熟的进来。”

“青绿！”

赤红罕见地主动开口，连带着青绿也有些紧张起来。苹果剧烈地动了动，从青绿手里挣脱出来摔在了地上。青绿这才发现苹果的后方有一条绿色的尾巴。

这是一只啃果虫，异色的。

它似乎摔懵了，在地上咕碌碌地转了一圈，抬起两只藏在叶片后面的眼睛看着两位顶级的训练家。

“喂，做点什么，赤红。你不会让异色的宝可梦从眼皮子底下逃跑吧？”

赤红看上去和青绿同样吃惊，很显然，他在等待青绿捕获这只罕见的异色宝可梦。

“呃……”他俩很少有这么互相谦让的时候。如果赤红能顺利进行语言表达，他能列出一大堆应该由青绿来捕获它的理由，比如青绿信赖的大比鸟和胡地并不在身边，比如苹果是青绿买回来的，再比如绿色的啃果虫和青绿的名字很配。但青绿很确信，如果由他来捕获这只啃果虫，他会想要把它送给赤红。赤红带着初训家为青绿赠送的绿色宝可梦，这听起来棒极了。

但是赤红突然出手了，他的动作总是那么迅捷，精灵球在半空画出漂亮的弧线。

捕捉宝可梦前要先进行对战削弱对方体力——青绿差点笑出声来，为赤红冒失的举动。不过这只啃果虫胆怯的模样似乎不擅长战斗，皮卡丘的攻击可能直接让它陷入濒死，直接丢球不能算什么失误。

精灵球落在地上晃动了两下，亮起代表成功捕获的星形光芒。赤红从地上把球捡起，用不容拒绝的力度把精灵球别在青绿的腰带上。

好了，现在是青绿带着初训家为赤红的绿色宝可梦了。

“谢谢你，伙计，不过我更希望它的初训家是我自己。”青绿假装有些懊恼的样子，但是升温的脸颊出卖了他。他把啃果虫从球里放出来，它开始欢快地在桌子上滚来滚去，好几次差点掉下来，“它是只会滚动、惊吓和缩入壳中吗？”

看来以后培养起来不会很轻松。青绿暂时地把这些问题抛诸脑后，从那袋苹果里勉强挑出了一个相对来说比较甜的。皮卡丘不喜欢这个口味，于是青绿切了一半甜苹果给伊布。

“喏，这是给你的。”他把剩下的苹果再次一分为二，自己叼了一片在嘴里，导致说话有些含糊不清。但是赤红靠了过来抢走了青绿嘴里的苹果，然后他俩交换了一个带苹果香气的亲吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游戏中正好相反，由旷野进入拳关市需要徽章。


	2. 谁家白痴在战竞镇穿短袖？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 继续写赤绿的伽勒尔之行（但是这次赤红只在最后露了下脸）。  
> 2\. 不讨论冠军之间的强弱。  
> 3\. 我不打排位的，不要指望我能讲出什么关于对战的东西……就当绿在烦恼如何把闪光塞进队伍好了，啃果虫一家强度有点感人，但是真男人就要带着男朋友送的宝可梦上大师（不是啊  
> 4\. 有极少量奇巴纳x丹帝涉及，目前还在奇巴纳单箭头状态，比较隐晦。

Ch2 谁家白痴在战竞镇穿短袖？

见到拳关竞技场馆主的第一眼，青绿就确信他们会非常合得来。

奇巴纳和青绿身上有很多共通点：他们都是地区最后一个道馆的馆主，有一个在十年前当上了冠军的劲敌，有时候会自称本大爷，同时觉得自己长得360度无死角的好看。

托赤红总是磨磨蹭蹭、多管闲事的福，自己的头衔是冠军而不是馆主，青绿有些自嘲地想。但奇巴纳表示在迷路方面丹帝绝对是世界第一：“那是他第一次去宫门市，差点因为迟到错过比赛。”

伽勒尔联盟是商业化程度最高的宝可梦联盟，同时也是限制最多的联盟，敢迟到就做好滚蛋的准备。

聊到各自的劲敌，两人都咯咯地笑起来。奇巴纳在社交软件上发了三张他和青绿的照片，收获无数迷妹的尖叫。洛托姆很好，青绿觉得自己也应该有一只。

“对了，”青绿从腰间取下啃果虫的精灵球，把它从球里放到掌心上，“我查到啃果虫有两个不同的进化方向……你是龙属性的馆主，给点意见？”

“异色啃果虫，你可真是个幸运的甜心。”奇巴纳吹了声口哨，“我知道亚洛的队伍里有一只丰蜜龙，也许你应该去和他交流一下，他是草路竞技场的馆主。我是龙属性的馆主没错，很多人会用冰属性的宝可梦对付我，啃果虫的草属性会让整个队伍面对冰属性的压力变得更大。”

“可以理解。”青绿点了点头，他是少有的不专精某一属性的馆主，因而从常青道馆落败的挑战者们总是怨声载道，指责青绿不按常理出牌，但是他尊敬那些在某方面追求极致的人。

想用一个属性打穿我的道馆？见鬼去吧。

“总之我得更了解它的两个进化方向，重力队也是个新思路。”

“期待和你的新队伍对战。”奇巴纳用这句话结束了他们关于队伍培养的交流，“你的冠军男友呢？”

“赤红不喜欢面对镜头。”青绿抬了抬下巴，示意奇巴纳那动不动就按快门的洛托姆，“所以我打发他去战竞镇买雪糕了。”

“这可真叫人羡慕。”

青绿看上去很享受这种羡慕，他假装苦恼地揉了揉额角：“不知道又被什么事情耽搁了，他总是这样。”

奇巴纳爽朗地笑了：“也有可能只是迷路了，毕竟这是你们第一次来伽勒尔。”

最终他们决定去战竞镇找赤红，钢铠鸦挥动着翅膀，稳稳地降落在光滑的冰面上。这一次青绿不得不承认这种深蓝色、全身被甲的鸟宝可梦有着自己的优势，能让乘客感到安心。

战竞镇离拳关市不远，以温泉闻名于世。由于海拔的缘故，这里气候寒冷，降雪连连，在城市的街道上都能看到自在栖息的冰属性宝可梦。但石砌的路面非常整洁，居民自发清理路上的积雪，走在上面也不会打滑。

这里很美，也很宁静，宁静中隐藏着力量。

“雪天。”奇巴纳咕哝了一句，把手藏进口袋里。他是天气大师，晴天、雨天和沙暴都有自己的一套，但雪天从不在他的考虑范围内。

青绿倒是一副很习惯了的样子。他早就听说伽勒尔  
天气多变，出发来战竞镇还特地添了外套。剩下的问题就在于，如何从整整一条街的冰品店里找到赤红。

一群男孩子高声谈笑着从他们身边走过，有几个鼻涕都流下来了，还在一口一口舔着做成多多冰模样的特大冰淇淋。

“一时吃冰一时爽，一直吃冰一直爽——啊—啊嚏。”

青绿离他们远了一些，他总觉得这孩子的喷嚏沾到了自己的裤腿上。

男孩子中间忽然爆发出一阵大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈你们刚才看到了吗，是谁家的白痴在战竞镇穿短袖哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“但是他带着皮卡丘和拉普拉斯哎，拉普拉斯真的好漂亮哦。”另一个人用羡慕的语气说道。

“不管怎样反正多少有病哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

青绿：“………………。”

“哈哈哈，不会真有人这么干吧？”奇巴纳在伽勒尔是明星，出门穿得可谓全副武装，隔着口罩帽子根本看不见是什么表情，但青绿总觉得他语气里暗含嘲讽。

确实有病。他在心里想，可是这关你们什么事？

他们在爱奥尼亚酒店门口看到了男孩们口中的短袖男。拉普拉斯用冰冻之风吹出了一个冰盒，而赤红正将冰淇淋装进冰盒里。皮卡丘看上去很想现在就大嚼特嚼上面洒满的坚果粒，但是它和它的训练师一样懂得忍耐。

“和小孩子一样不叫人省心……赤红！”青绿跑上前去，赤红的手和冰块一样冷，但是他看上去一点都不在意。伊布从青绿的肩上跳下来，把自己又大又暖和的尾巴围在皮卡丘周围。

“抱歉。我应该给你发消息的。”

“但是你把手机忘在拳关竞技场了，你这个白痴。”青绿看到赤红拿出图鉴，更生气了，“你倒是没有忘了带这个！”

“雪吞虫。热水…宝可梦中心……”

这都什么和什么啊？奇巴纳一头雾水地听着这些断断续续的词汇，而他发现恐怖的是青绿居然听懂了。

“好了，说实话我也猜到了。”他拍了拍赤红的肩，“走了，在战竞镇穿短袖的笨蛋。”

我家的。他在心里补充道。


	3. 洋流

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 突然从伽勒尔跳回阿罗拉，我就是这么善变。  
> 2\. 有些游戏里的对话记不清了，意思到了就好。  
> 3\. 有美月&莉莉艾友情向，当然要理解成贴贴也没啥问题……任君想象。

Ch3 洋流

记忆里的关都并没有这般强烈的日光。

光之瀑布肆无忌惮地倾泻而下，在圣特安努号洁白的船身上跳跃、滚动。圣特安努号气派依旧，它就那样停靠在枯叶港，如振翅欲飞的白色候鸟。圣特安努号每年会在枯叶港停靠一次。也许只是单纯的不巧，又或者是有什么命中注定的要素在里面，赤红再也没有见过这艘漂亮的白船。

他现在应该让宝可梦去学习居和斩吗？赤红少见地犹豫了。他完全知道上船后会发生什么，但一切都不对劲。皮卡丘不在身边，肩上空落落的令人不安。他身上没带宝可梦。没带宝可梦的赤红还是赤红吗？

“你也太慢了吧？”他听到青绿的声音，是很久以前的青绿了。他认识了青绿很久很久，以至于他能记起来的事中绝大多数都有青绿的参与。共处的时光让人忽略了细微的改变，青绿的声音和小时候比已经变了太多了，“你真的有被邀请吗？”

我有被邀请！我当然……

他忽然紧张起来，口袋里自然是什么也没有。没有精灵球。没有除虫喷雾。没有活力碎片。没有离洞绳。

没有船票。

“不等你了，总是慢半拍的笨蛋赤红。”11岁的青绿在不知什么地方笑着说道。与此同时圣特安努号上传来一声悠长的鸣啸，洁白的船身开始移动，缓缓驶离港口。

候鸟要飞走了。

不……等等我！他奔跑起来，原本温柔的海风瞬间撕下和善的面具，呼啸着扑向他的身体，拉扯住他前进的步伐。帽子被吹走了，但是它本来就有点碍事。眼见圣特安努号离自己越来越远，赤红在港口道路的尽头纵身一跃——

他睁开眼，青绿就站在他身边。他的椰蛋树后面跟着好几只阿罗拉形态的椰蛋树，高高的树叶间漏出阿罗拉繁星灿烂的夜空。

他想起来，他和青绿受邀来阿罗拉当对战树的首领，这里是阿罗拉的椰蛋树岛。

“服了你了，在这里都能睡着。”青绿皱着眉，把他歪到一边的帽子正了正，“梦到什么了？你好像一直想说话。”

“你。”赤红很诚实地回答道。

“呃——你还是别说话了。”青绿有些慌张地往其他地方看了一眼，耳朵泛起点粉色，“现在不是时候。”

赤红顺着他的目光看去，看到了在海滩边蹲着的小小的身影。阿罗拉初代冠军，他认出了她的背影，这是在做什么？要来一场宝可梦对战吗？

“美月？发生了什么事？”青绿走上前去问道。阿罗拉冠军是个乐观上进的女孩，有很多奇思妙想。尽管对战经验仍有欠缺，但青绿和赤红都很喜欢她，经常一整天都在对战树陪她试验新队伍。

海洋居民的团长看上去有些手足无措，他最见不得女孩子难过了：“我没有欺负她，只是问了她要不要再来一次椰蛋树岛。”

“我没事，只是忽然有点多愁善感。”美月的声音闷闷的。她站了起来，胸前的衣服上有两块深色水渍，在场的三位男士都假装没有看到，“叫两位前辈看笑话了。”

“实在难受的话，说出来也没关系哦？”

“我想，”她哽了一下，“我想和两位前辈对战！”

——你要去椰蛋树们的乐园，椰蛋树岛吗？

她在那里拿到了月亮之笛，但现在已经没有再去的理由。

——好嘞，我等你们！

再也没有“你们”了。

夜行生物被海潮声唤醒，椰蛋树们聚在一起唱着难懂的歌谣。水面月光盈盈，渔船上有人钓起了罕见的破破舵轮。它用红色指针般的眼睛，眺望阔别已久的天空。

西狮海壬倒下时赤红和青绿都松了一口气。他们不擅长双人对战，至少和他们出神入化的单打水平比起来不太行，两人都真诚地觉得如果规则允许，将对方打晕再由自己来指挥场上的两只宝可梦会更好。好在美月也不是太在状态，比赛的结果非常接近。

“只有在对战上没法手下留情啊，冠军小姐，下次再来吧。”青绿安抚地拍了拍她的肩。

“我很高兴，青绿前辈，我感觉好多了。”美月从背包里取出活力块，喂给已经精疲力竭的宝可梦们，“你们会在阿罗拉呆多久？”

“至少等到下一次联盟开赛吧？”青绿思索了一下，给了她一个wink，“离开始想念我们还有很长时间。”

“不知不觉离开关都已经有一年了呢。”美月拢了拢耳畔的碎发。当她眺望天空的西南方时目光变得温柔，“我……我有一个朋友在关都，碰到的话能不能请两位前辈照看她呢？”

“想她的话，去见她就是了。”赤红忽然开口道。

“哎……？”美月吃惊地睁大了眼睛，不知道是因为赤红开口说话，还是为了他说的内容，“可是阿罗拉联盟……”

“美月是关都人吧？”青绿先瞪了赤红一眼，然后又露出恶作剧般的笑容，“我们关都的冠军，从来不会被束缚在联盟里。”

“哎！？可以吗！？”

带坏了阿罗拉初代冠军的对战传奇们回到了对战树。他们只能再睡上4个小时，然后就要开始准备新一日的挑战。

青绿打开房门时一只甜竹竹跳到了他的手心里。这是树屋主人的宝可梦，专门为远道而来的客人在睡觉前释放甜甜香气帮助放松和入眠。今天两人回来晚了，甜竹竹也一直等到深夜。

“辛苦了，你也去休息吧。”青绿揉了揉它顶上的花萼，看着它一跳一跳地走开了。

“你愣在那干嘛？”青绿走进房间，奇怪地看了赤红一眼，“要么进来要么回你自己房间去，明天可不是休息日。”

青绿做出一个要甩上门的假动作，赤红在他实施这个动作前挤进了房间。

“你今天很不对劲。”青绿皱起眉，“动作太慢了。”

“你会等我。”赤红微笑着，用的肯定的语气。

“下次不等了。”

“哈哈。”

——你不能这样磨磨蹭蹭了。

——你还在这里独自徘徊么？

——真没想到能在这里碰见你。

这世界上真有那么多巧遇吗？如果有的话，他去过那么多次枯叶市，为什么再也没有碰到过圣特安努号，美丽的白色巡航舰？


	4. 纸杯蛋糕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 请叫我流水账选手。  
> 2\. 游戏bug涉及有，很介意的建议点击退出（有人骂我我就删掉）。这些bug我都没经历过，我只是个向往都市传说的新人。  
> 3\. 剑盾bug蛋理论上是连带宝可梦一起复制的，但同人文里出现这个也太科幻走向了，一律限制为道具复制。外国玩家把bug蛋也叫做MissingNo.。

Ch4 纸杯蛋糕

绿放在冰箱里的纸杯蛋糕多了一个。

这实在有点匪夷所思，蛋糕是在拳关市的对战咖啡厅买的，草路镇应该买不到这样的蛋糕，可的的确确连顶上的糖霜草莓都和先前买的那盒一模一样。

赤看上去对此事一无所知，倒是皮卡丘从他肩上跳下来嗅了嗅蛋糕的味道。

“皮卡皮卡。”意思是能吃。

绿信任皮卡丘的对战能力，但对它的嗅觉持保留态度。然而在他派出风速狗对着蛋糕闻了半天以后，得出的结论依然是这就是一个新鲜、松软的纸杯蛋糕。

最终赤做了决定，把这个神秘出现的蛋糕扔进了垃圾桶。这让绿悄悄松了一口气：他其实有些怕这些解释不清的玩意。如果赤心宽到认为这个蛋糕可以吃，他就要动用风速狗的神速把它扔出去了。

第二天，一模一样的蛋糕出现在了冰箱里。

“你抓了什么幽灵系宝可梦回来吗？”绿提高了音量，显出很恼怒的样子，把正在浴室里刷牙的赤吓了一跳。赤跑过来的时候脸上还沾着泡沫，这让绿感到一丝愧疚，但他需要表现出绝对强硬的态度来掩饰自己膝盖有些发软的丢人情况。

赤也不明白眼前的情况究竟是怎么回事，但是他将带在身上的宝可梦从球里放了出来。也许他的目的是自证清白，但是和宝可梦在一起无疑让人安心。赤从不压抑宝可梦的天性，他的宝可梦同训练师一样拥有最优秀的、预知未来般的直觉。如果只是幽灵系的恶作剧，没道理会痕迹全无。

“晚上我会看着。”赤看着那块被他亲手扔掉又神秘出现的蛋糕，觉得比起抓住恶作剧者，从卡比兽的嘴里保住这块蛋糕似乎更难一些。

话虽如此，今晚夜幕降临时绿根本不可能安然入睡。他给自己倒了一杯冰咖啡，看着赤和皮卡丘躲在墙角的阴影里，监视着通往冰箱的必经之路。这个姿势有点眼熟，在他还在关都冒险的时候，经常用同样的方法埋伏赤。

他们今晚一定能成功的。绿摇晃着咖啡杯里的冰块想，当赤露出那种神情的时候，很少有他办不成的事。

伊布睡下了，它的尾巴环绕着毛相对稀疏、容易受凉的肚子。陪着绿一起熬夜的是风速狗，骄傲而威严的大型犬挺直了脊背一动不动，绿用手指代替毛刷整理着它颈部的鬃毛。

窗外传来土居忍士在地里发出的咕咕声。草路镇的生活宁静悠闲，夜晚开着窗也不会漏入太多噪声，反倒可以闻到沁人心脾的青草气息。

绿忽然听到悉悉索索的声音，皮卡丘跑了进来，开始扰乱伊布的睡眠。伊布显然没有预料到这样的事，它摇晃着两只长耳朵，可能以为周围恼人的是什么虫属性宝可梦。

皮卡丘为什么要这么做？绿困惑地眯起眼，赤下了什么奇怪的指令？但很快他发现了不对劲的地方，“风速狗，咬碎！”

反应迟缓，一击便失去战斗能力，这不是赤的皮卡丘。

伊布受到了惊吓，绿把它抱起来，惊讶地发现它的缎带上系着两块不变石。

伊布一直在为进化方向苦恼，奈奈美送了它一块不变石，让它在作出决定前不会因环境的变化而痛苦。绿不怎么选它出战，但它是绿重要的伙伴。

道具复制？绿打量着倒在地上的皮卡丘，他从没听说过这种能力，还是说这其实是什么幻觉或者恶作剧？

赤听到了房间里的响动，他跑进来时跟在身后的是货真价实的、赤的皮卡丘，关都传说中的黄色小恶魔。它顺着绿的裤腿往上跑，一路来到伊布身边，开始舔伊布耳朵边上的毛。

好重，赤该反思皮卡丘是不是在伽勒尔吃了太多辣味咖喱了。绿将两只亲昵的宝可梦放在地上，让皮卡丘去安抚伊布的情绪，自己则走到赤的身边：“两块不变石。有没有什么头绪？”

“MissingNo.。”赤说了一个陌生单词，绿差点以为他在卖弄新学到的伽勒尔方言了，“但是……不一样。”

“那是什么？”绿惊讶于赤居然遇到过自己从未听说过事，而赤也从来没有和他提起过这种奇妙遭遇，“哪里不一样？”

“在宝可梦塔，它把背包搞得一团糟。”赤皱起眉，“但不是皮卡丘。”

宝可梦塔……绿想起那座寒气森然的昏暗高塔，感到胃一阵抽痛，那真算不上什么美好回忆。

“它应该不是真的皮卡丘？感觉很不一样。”绿掏出图鉴扫了扫，依然显示对方是一只皮卡丘，“你当时怎么解决的？”

“我试过捕捉，但是它逃跑了，再也没有出现过。”

“应该让爷爷碰到这种事，他肯定会高兴疯了的。”绿咕哝着取出活力块，对方吃掉后立刻从打开的窗户跳了出去，很快就消失在夜晚的草丛里。

这算是解决了？绿看了眼时钟，现在不过凌晨一点，但是他完全没有睡意。他将风速狗收回精灵球，坐到床上去，还拍了拍身边的床铺。

赤从善如流地坐到绿的身边。咖啡才刚刚开始发挥作用，他的劲敌看上去精神奕奕，眼睛比草路镇上空的星星还要明亮好看。

“你还碰到过什么，再给我讲讲。啊，紫苑镇的部分就不必赘述了……”

赤歪了歪头，他的思绪飘向了遥远的过去，传说的训练家还只是个在草丛里摸爬滚打的孩子。他拜访过栖息着传说宝可梦的洞窟，也见过在远处草丛里摇曳的粉色尾巴。但旅行途中带给他最多烦恼和惊喜的人，现在就躺在他的身边。


End file.
